Cómo domesticar a un hanyô en cinco pasos
by Angelica Teach
Summary: ¡Benditos fueran Nickelodeon y El Manual De Ned que le habían dado la respuesta a sus problemas! ¡Y era tan simple! Haría su propio manual para domesticar hanyôs basándose en sus experiencias, no debía ser difícil y definitivamente funcionaría. —MINIFIC.


**Cómo domesticar a un hanyô en cinco pasos.  
><strong>By: **A**ngie & **Ha**rry.

**Summary: **¿Estás harto de que chicos con orejas de perro te estén causando problemas? ¿Tienes una plaga de hanyôs inaguantables? ¡No te preocupes! Con la guía "Como domesticar a un hanyô en cinco pasos" de Kagome Higurashi, problema resuelto.

**Dedicatoria:** A nadie especial, sólo una gran, gran amiga.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia, en cambio, sí lo hace, y está hecha sin fin alguno de lucro.

El "Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" tampoco es de mi pertenencia, si no de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon.

_Begining.  
>.<em>

El sonido de la televisión en el piso de abajo distraía y frustraba a Kagome de sus estudios, lo cual le desesperaba.

—¡Sôta, bájale a ese aparatejo! —Gritó.

El enano, lejos de hacerle caso, le subió más. _Tonto, _pensó ella.

Se levantó y bajó hecha una furia las escaleras.

—¡Sôta Higurashi, sólo vengo una vez cada tres meses y tú no me dejas estudiar! ¿Cómo se supone que...?

Se detuvo al ver el programa que su hermano estaba viendo. De un adolescente y sus dos amigos, que estaban en una escuela y escribían en un cuaderno tips para ayudar a sus demás compañeros a sobrevivir en ese ambiente.

¡Ese programa ella lo veía de pequeña! ¡Y qué suerte la suya! Acababa de empezar. Un libro verde apareció con el nombre del programa que vería ahora.

—_¡Manual de superviviencia escolar de Ned! Los resultados pueden variar. _—El televisor había hablado y se hizo el silencio.

—Es un maratón de cinco horas y acaba de empezar —dijo Sôta, ocasionalmente.

—Pues entonces voy a terminar sin rallita en medio del culo...

**.**

"Saca la fiera" le habían dicho sus amigas al ver la rabieta que había hecho en la escuela tras ver los resultados de su examen de álgebra.

—_¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! ¡Un seis! ¡SEIS! —Había gritado en medio del salón.— ¡Estoy bien jod...!_

—_¡Higurashi, haga el favor de sentarse!_

Y su ira había pasado tan rápido como llegó.

Ahora estaba en el Sengoku, aburrida y lamentándose por no haber pasado el examen, tendría que regresar en dos semanas para hacer un extraordinario y ver si, por azares del destino, pasaba bien ese examen especial.

—Fhe, no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto —dijo Inuyasha, en algún momento de la tarde.

—Porque, si no paso, no podré entrar a la prepa, y si no entro a la prepa no podré ir a la Universidad y no podré estudiar una carrera y se arruinaría mi futuro —respondió ella tranquila.

—Fhe, —y se subió a la copa de un árbol.

Por lo que ella, al ver un momento excelente, decidió meter la nariz en su libro.

Lo malo es que no había pasado ni media hora cuando...

—¡Kagome, Inuyasha me pegó! —Chilló Shippô.

—¡Ash! ¡Inuyasha, siéntate! —Y él se estrelló.

—¡Kagome, qué te pasa! —Le reclamó cuando hubo terminado el hechizo.

—¡Te lo tienes merecido! No deberías molestar al pobre Shippô.

—¡Pero ese mocoso es inaguantable! —Replicó.

—Pues tal vez sólo para tí lo sea. Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a estudiar álgebra.

—Fhe, has lo que quieras. —Y se fue corriendo.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se quiso concentrar, una brillante idea se le vino a la mente.

Porque, ¿quién decía que sólo ella pasaba por estas cosas? Tal vez, en algún lado, había otra chica viajando con un hanyô molesto e insensible que necesitaba tips para sobrevivir a estas cosas. Y ella podía darselos.

Claro, primero debía escribir su propio manual para luego llevarlo a la práctica y ver su efectividad.

Sacó una libreta y una pluma, con las cuales en la primera hoja escribió lo siguiente:

_Cómo domesticar a un hanyô en cinco pasos._

_Por Kagome Higurashi._

_Índice de temas:_

_1. Regañarlo cuando haga algo incorrecto._

_2. Corregirlo si se equivoca._

_3. Ponerle límites en cuanto a posesividad con tus horarios._

_4. Ayudarlo a socializar con sus enemigos._

_5. Finalmente, premiarlo si lo anterior ha salido bien._

_NOTA: pasos sujetos a cambios por equivocaciones. Observaciones en proceso._

Sonrió, mañana empezaría con la prueba del primer paso de su manual, y ya vería que tal con los resultados —aunque estaba segura que sería pan comido—.

Mientras tanto podía darse el lujo de continuar estudiando esa tediosa materia.

**.**

* * *

><p>Ese es el resultado de estar viendo el "Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" mientras escuchas canciones de Inuyasha en tu reproductor.<p>

Ya saben, comenten si no quieren que Harry haga explotar sus computadoras con dinamita. ;)

Nos despedimos.

**NA:** La actualización va a tardar.


End file.
